Komaru Naegi
Komaru (Not to be confused with her DRTHH counterpart, Komaru Naegi) is a citizen in the city which was under Scorpius’ protection and apart of the roleplay featured in Newly Despaired: Disaster City. Whilst she doesn't have an Ultimate title herself, her brother, Makoto Naegi (Not to be confused with his DRTHH counterpart, Makoto Naegi, or his First Timeline counterpart, Makoto Naegi) does. Although she knows that her not having a talent doesn't really make her stand out that much, she doesn't mind since she and her brother are two separate people. Initially coming across as a bit of a coward, she eventually gains some backbone after seeing various other members of the group of people she was with be mercilessly killed. History Early Life Komaru lived a relatively normal life with her parents and brother Makoto, although she believes that she could see ghosts ever since she was a kid, which is rather unusual. They also had a dog during their childhood (which is now deceased). However, there'd often be times where Komaru wouldn't get along with her brother, often arguing about petty little things, but the two often watched TV together and talked a lot about the different manga they both read. Normally, Komaru's life at home would be a repetitive routine, her mother would always watch the same talk show at lunch, and her father would often never shave his beard on a Saturday if he never had to work. She also had many friends at school, including a girl called Chieko. Hotel Party Komaru was one of 12 people who were present at a party at a hotel (which was assumed to be under the protection of Scorpius). There, she was introduced to several other people, the most notable of which being Akihiko Kimura, Hana Moku, and a few others. Komaru really connected with Hana at the time, since they both have elder brothers that they idolize to some degree as they serve as their role model of sorts, without copying them of course. Although she and the others had enjoyed the party at the time, this soon changed as the city would be attacked by Orion, causing her and the 11 others to move to somewhere else that might be deemed as safe. Yvonne's Demise Whilst she never particularly got to know Yvonne Prinlanna that well, she was frightened to know that she was killed by the Orion Sentinels, and she and Hana were both lucky to be alive, but were treated by Megumi Shimizu, luckily. It was then onwards that Komaru realised how serious this situation is, and she mustered the courage to actually do something instead of hide and cower in fear. First Reaper Encounter During the time that she was with Akihiko to get supplies from a nearby Office Building, she was attacked by a man who goes by the alias 'The Reaper', a special agent of Orion. At this point, luckily, she had a twin pair of Sentinel blasters that she took from Sentinels that she defeated, but that alone would not be anywhere near enough to fight off the Reaper. Akihiko got stabbed by the Reaper, and thus Komaru rushed back to the bookstore where everyone else was, and his wound was quickly treated. Akihiko was lucky to survive. Don't Fear the Reaper When on the Scorpius Airship that was headed to a supposedly safer area, Komaru had her final battle with the Reaper, using a Mechanical Sword that was taken from a dead Scoripus soldier. During the fight, Akihiko tried to interrupt by firing the blasters that Komaru gave her after she found a more suitable weapon to use. Unfortunately, the Reaper killed Akihiko in the end, kicking his body off of the edge of the Airship. This made Komaru extremely angry and sad as well, driving her to keep fighting until inevitably defeating the Reaper. Although she was not the one to kill him. She still doesn't understand why the Reaper did what he did, and thinks about it even after being imprisoned by Orion. She secretly hopes to see her family again, because she doesn't know whether they're safe or not. Appearance Komaru is a high school girl that appears to be roughly 17-18, a year younger than her older brother Makoto. She also has short dark brown hair and 'desaturated' green eyes. She also has an antenna in her hair, similar to that of her brother, although her's is less spiky and more curved. Overall, she's often described to be very plain-looking and 'normal', which are words often used to describe her brother, too. She wears the St. Tomoe Girls' Academy uniform, which is a sailor-style uniform with a white blouse, red neck-tie, and a turquoise collar, line trim and skirt. She wears socks of the same colour. There's also a school crest on the bottom right side of the collar, neck tie, shirt pocket and outer side of her socks. Personality Komaru is a very caring, kind and optimistic girl, although she does sometimes have problems relating to certain people and subjects because of her very ordinary life, but despite that she tries her best. She has her fair share of unusual traits, such as her strange favourite foods and her supposed ability to see ghosts. She doesn't seem to see these as unusual, though. Komaru also has her fair share of childish traits, like being naive, reliant on others and easily excitable. She also has an unusual sense of 'pride', as she often brags about completing tasks that are mentally challenging for her. She's also very gullible, often believing things that are obviously not true. One might say she's also very innocent, as she doesn't seem to have much interest in romance or those kinds of things in general, albeit she's claimed that she does have experience in those kinds of things in the past because she feels like people might bully her. It's also been stated that in the past there's been creepy guys who have taken an interest in her, and because of her gullibility, she's been unable to decipher their intentions. Although she tends to give up a little too easily, there are often times where Komaru can be stubborn and determined. Despite having a weakness in complicated subjects like computer science, she does have good intuition. She sees her brother as a role model of sorts, and hopes for the very best for him. Relationships Family: Unnamed Mother & Father She cares deeply for her mother and father, and also worries about their safety. She doesn't know if they're okay or not, and that's been bugging her ever since she was first in the city. To this day, she's internally panicking because she hasn't heard from them in a long time. Makoto Naegi Komaru sees her big brother Makoto as a role model, despite him being an Ultimate. She loves her brother dearly, and would hate to see anything bad happen to him especially. However, she would never imitate him, because 'Makoto is Makoto' and 'I'm me', showing how she doesn't want to be a copy of her brother, she wants to be her own person. She hopes for the very best for him. Disaster City Cast: Akihiko Kimura Whilst initially seeing Akihiko as a bit of an oddball, she took a big liking to him, admiring his bravery and unique nature. She cared for him as a friend, and she felt as though he did too, especially after their first encounter with the Reaper. She's sad that he's gone, and especially that she couldn't get to know him better. She'll never forget him, that's for sure. Hana Moku Upon first meeting each other, Komaru and Hana instantly became friends. They have a lot in common, so it's quite easy to see why they would become friends so quickly. They'd often talk to each other about what's on their minds, and what their brothers are like since they both have elder brothers who are Ultimates. Komaru hopes to stay in contact with Hana after they escape the imprisonment by Orion, if they escape that is. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Disaster City Trivia * Komaru is the second canon character to be played by Crashy. * Komaru is the first non-talented character to be played by Crashy. =